How Long Have I Been Gone?
by Sheffield93
Summary: Alexis walks into the loft studying the scene before her, Martha and Kate on the sofa with her father on the floor more importantly her grandmother feeding a baby. "Alexis, meet your brother." A different take on when Alexis walks into the loft in 6x10
1. Baby

**Chapter 1: Baby**

Castle is awakened by the sunlight streaming through the windows; his back isn't comfortable either; being sat on laminate flooring which may as well be concrete even if he is lying back against the sinfully comfortable sofa.

Martha sat at the end of the sofa feeding a bottle to her youngest as yet unnamed grandchild.

Kate was laid down on the seat end of the sofa half asleep. She had been that way for the whole night and morning. One that was unforgettable for many aspects.

Alexis walks through the front door, trying to comprehend the scene before her; her father and Kate looking exhausted and her grandmother with a baby in her arms.

"How long have I been gone?" She questions.

Kate curls into a ball just a bit more, hiding her head in the cushion. Her dad looks as if he's going fall back to sleep and her grandmother beaming just that little bit more.

"Not long. Alexis meet your baby brother, baby Castle meet your big sister." Alexis' face was a picture of shock, surprise and confusion.

"Who did you get pregnant?" Alexis asked, looking at her father.

"That would be me." Kate murmurs.

"But I saw you last week on your birthday, you sure as hell didn't look pregnant."

"I didn't, but I was."

"How did this happen?"

* * *

It had just been a normal day at the precinct, she had been slightly uncomfortable since the middle of the night. She thought it was just her back injury rearing its ugly head again but it would be so much more. It was just after ten in the morning when after another burst of pain she felt a peculiar dampness in her underwear almost as if she had wet herself. Her immediate thought was to get to the bathroom without anyone able to see anywhere between her waist and knees but unfortunately she only had a short jacket today.

She looked over to Castle who was looking at the board deep in thought.

"Castle." She hissed.

"What?" He replied.

"Give me your coat."

"Why? What is wrong with yours?"

"Just do it, please."

"Okay." He reached behind his chair to pass it over to her. She wrapped it around her quickly while standing as little possible. As she went to stand up straight she doubled over in pain. Only Castle was near enough to hear the hushed cry. "Kate, what's wrong?" He knew Kate had a high pain threshold so for her to be so affected by whatever was causing this was a concern.

"Just give me a minute."

"Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom." Every step she took it felt as if her underwear and jeans were getting wetter. She daren't run but swiftly made her way to the bathrooms and got into one of the stalls quickly when she got the coat off and put it on the hook on the door.

She dragged her jeans down which were feeling just as wet as her underwear then sat on the toilet. Her fear was rising, she hadn't wet herself since before she started kindergarten and it wasn't that time of the month. She tried to gather herself but another pain shot through her, radiating around to her front. After it passed she stood and felt more wetness trickling down her legs.

She had a dawning realisation, she had read about a case where a woman only knew she was pregnant when she was in labour and all Kate could think of was that. Everything she knew about labour was happening. It could have been something else entirely but grimaced at the memory of when her mother told her that she had periods throughout her pregnancy and barely showed. Everything seemed to click into place.

Her phone started ringing and she knew that it was Castle because it was his tone that he had specially selected. She reached for it and picked up immediately. "Castle, get in here. Grab a carrier bag on your way too." She spoke into the phone with a voice laden with panic.

"Kate, what's wrong?"

"Just get in here as soon as you can."

"Yeah." He pulled open the bottom drawer grabbing her handbag and a large shopping bag then ran to the women's toilets.

"Kate, where are you?"

"Second stall." She opened the door so he could see her feet poking under the door. "Can you pick up my clothes? We've got to get to the hospital."

"Why?" He asked as he bent down to pick up her trousers and shoes.

"Castle, I'm having intermittent pains and I've just had a significant amount of fluid leak out of me. Do the math."

"Nope, I got nothing." He said as he knelt in front of her.

"I think that I'm in labour."

"Labour, as in giving birth?"

"Yes."

"You can't be though, you…we would have known."

"It happens, Castle. Even if I'm not, I've got to seek medical attention. This pain is about to make me cry."

"Okay, what do you want me to do?"

"I'm waiting for the next one to pass then I suggest we make a break for it. You've got my bag so get my keys and then you're going to drive to the hospital."

"Shouldn't we call an ambulance?" He asked as he picked her car keys out of her bag.

"Stick around here when we can be there before it even gets here? No thanks. Argh…" Kate hissed out in pain. Castle held her hand as she squeezed it as if to relieve some of the pain.

As soon as her face relaxed he asked, "Are you good to walk?"

"Yeah, let's go." He helped her to her feet, she wrapped his coat around her again and then he guided her out of the bathroom to the lift and swiftly down to the car. They made it before she had what she still believed to be a contraction. She was laid down across the backseat as it was the only position she felt comfortable in.

As the next one came as soon as she gasped, Castle put his hand through to where Kate could hold it. She didn't squeeze it but just held it softly. Whatever was happening he was amazed how well she was coping with it. He only took his hand back when it was required but otherwise left it there for her to hold.

"I read this article a while ago, it was one of those that women send to each other, where this woman in England didn't know that she was pregnant until she went into labour. She had her periods all the way through as normal, didn't put on any weight that raised alarm bells and stayed in the same dress size."

"Wow, that's incredible."

Kate waited for the next one to pass before she spoke again. "If it turns out that I'm pregnant, we'll be okay right?"

He was fortunate that he had just pulled up at some lights so he was able to turn around to look at Kate. "We'll be golden, love."

"That's awful, Castle."

"Seriously, Kate whatever is happening we will deal with it."

"Thank you." Silence returned to the journey as he once again set off in direction of the hospital.

It was only a couple more minutes before they arrived at the entrance of the hospital. Fortunately he was able to park close by and put the car's police parking permit on the front of the car so that they would have less to worry about for now.

"Kate, we're here. Can you walk or shall I carry you until we can find a wheel chair?"

"Option two." Castle got straight to it, helping her out of the car then picked her up. Her head was straight on his shoulder, her eyes were closed but he could feel the tears that fell on her cheeks to his neck.

He saw the reception desk before a wheelchair so went register first. Fortunately the department wasn't busy and were able to treat her immediately. A doctor was called from the maternity ward, she arrived with a portable sonogram machine where she was quickly able to confirm the thoughts of the original doctor's assessment; Kate was pregnant and in labour. There would be time for the full enquiry later but right now everybody was focused on delivering their child. The contractions were only two minutes apart and she was nearly fully dilated so she would be transferred straight to delivery.

The doctor left them alone with the confirmation that Kate was pregnant but soon wouldn't be as they would have a child very soon. Castle sat on the side of her bed facing her ready to speak but she beat him to it.

"Castle, I'm pregnant." Kate said in a panicky tone between her heavy breaths.

"Yeah, how do you feel about that?"

"Happy." She said sternly, "We were going to start trying soon, we've just done it in the wrong order I guess. Are you?"

"Yes, I'm happy."

"What about when we get home? He's got nowhere to sleep, he hasn't got a room, we've got _nothing_ for him. Gah, Castle." As another contraction hit her, she took Castle's hand while her head lay on his shoulder. She said nothing, only gasping occasionally.

"Shh, Kate, c'mon, you've got this. Just breathe through it." He encouraged, whispering into her ear.

"It _hurts_, Castle." Kate said with a strained, weary voice.

"I know, it'll all be over soon. Just keep thinking that within the hour, you'll be holding our child; our child that we created. What do you think he'll look like?" He asked in an attempt to take her mind off of the pain.

"Blue eyes, brown hair, ruggedly handsome." She said quickly.

"I like that answer, sounds like you're going for a mini me."

"Maybe, just a little less of the annoyingness otherwise we'll never keep up with him. It might give you some of your own medicine though. This is all happening so quickly."

"It would definitely. Look at it this way, you get all of your maternity leave after he's born. It'll be more time to spend with your ruggedly handsome Castle men."

"I'm sure Gates is going to love the fact that she didn't know of my pregnancy and is going to be down a detective for twelve weeks but yeah that's good although I'm sure he would have preferred to have his last few weeks inside me a little less stressful."

"It hasn't been bad these past few weeks."

"Talk me through this, okay? You've done this once, I can't think straight."

"Don't worry, we've got this. The doctor wasn't overly worried so nor should you be and I kind of haven't, Meredith had a planned C-section."

"At least we know now why I wasn't losing that weight."

"It wasn't that much."

"And why my boobs were tender, maybe I'll fit back into some of my old stuff." She began to joke before another contraction hit her. She gasped as she squeezed Castle's hand.

After the contraction passed, the porters arrived to take Kate to delivery. Once Kate was settled into a bed, she and Castle were left alone for a few minutes.

"Castle, I'm scared."

"Don't be. I'm here, just focus on delivering our child and I'll sort the rest."

"Most mothers have months to prepare for it, I've had closer to nine minutes than nine months. We haven't got any stuff so what are we going to do?"

"I'll get my mother to help. She loves shopping and has been through everything before." Before he can continue Kate takes his hand squeezing it. He hadn't been able to time any contractions before the hospital but this one was longer than the ones since they arrived at the ER.

Once it passed, they weren't able to start a conversation before the midwife came in.

"Kate, I'm just going to take a look but if my calculations are right I think it is time you can push. Does that sound alright with you?"

"I don't really have a choice. I found out I was pregnant half an hour ago and I haven't got a clue what I'm doing or what's involved."

"I've had worse answers but I'll talk you through the whole process. From what you've said, I don't think the delivery will be long but I don't know for certain. Once the baby is born, we'll take him for some extra tests. Can you lie back please?"

Kate did as requested, eager to get this examination over quickly. The midwife confirmed that Kate was indeed ready to push so went to go gown up and gather the last nurse.

Kate was still holding Castle's hand as the next contraction came. After is passed he asked, "Kate, what do you want me to do?"

"I don't know." She replied in a panic stricken voice.

"Do you want me to stand or sit behind you-"

"Behind me please." He did as she asked before the doctor returned so as Kate was ready to go as soon as the doctor gave the go ahead.

Kate was so glad for the doctor to have been right in the fact that it was a quick-ish delivery. Half an hour after giving the first push came the first cry seconds later Kate had a beautiful baby boy in her arms. He was on the small side but then that was expected seeing as she had only gained one dress size in the entire pregnancy.

"Dad, would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" The midwife asked Castle.

"Yeah." He answered proudly. He managed to reach around enough so that he was able to not cause Kate any discomfort. "There you go, Kate, that's our son."

"He's amazing, so beautiful."

"Yes he is. Looks like a male version of you."

"Wow." Kate said softly, she hadn't taken her eyes off of her son since he had been placed in her arms. Castle ran his thumb over the top of his son's head which caught her attention. "Castle, we've got a son." She said laughingly, she leant back into him and calmly said "I love you. Thank you."

"No, thank _you_, you did all the hard work." Castle told her, still in awe of Kate and his new son. He saw a few happy tears run down her face and nobody was able to miss her smile.

"Wow." Kate said again, she was still in relative shock over the whole experience, she kept looking over the boy. Ten little fingers and ten little toes and if his cry was anything to go by one hell of a set of lungs in him.

She just hoped that he would be okay and she hadn't done him any harm. She was grateful that she wasn't a heavy drinker and she had gone off coffee.

"Kate." The nurse said to get her attention. "We'll take him for those tests now."

"Do all the tests, I just want to know that he's okay and I didn't do anything that will hurt him by having being so stupid to not realise that I was pregnant."

"We'll be thorough and Kate, from what I know of your case, there was no way you could have known; all the signs that your body should give you for some reason didn't. For now though, let the doctor help you deliver the placenta, get cleaned up and we'll be back."

"Thank you." Kate said. Castle was still at her back and took her hands.

"Well done, that was amazing. I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you, and thank you for being there for me."

"Always."

Their moment is ruined by the interruption from the doctor needing Kate to deliver the placenta.

As the doctor finishes up, Kate asks, "When will you know if I hurt him?"

"Kate, from what I've seen of him, I don't think that there will be any permanent damage. He was perhaps on the smaller side but he was tall and a fair weight, I'd guess he was slightly premature too. The monitors showed a normal heartbeat and he had no problems breathing. His features are all developed so all of the things that I've learned to look for just aren't there. Some of the things we can't tell right away but even you admitted that you tend to have a healthy diet. Also, you didn't even really show on the outside that you were pregnant. You'll need to talk to your OBGYN to see how you can prevent this happening in the future."

"Okay, thank you."

"You'll be transferred to recovery and your boy will be returned soon. In the meantime I suggest that you make some calls."

"Thank you, doctor. We will." Castle said. Once they were alone he spoke directly to Kate. "Calm down, Kate. Whatever happens, we will love him. When we get you to a room, we'll ring my mother and get her busy."

Kate was transferred to her own room minutes later. "Castle, do you mind if I have a shower first?"

"No, do you want some help?"

"Okay, whatever but no funny business."

"I wouldn't think of it." Well he usually would, when they were at home regardless of the amount of time that they had.

* * *

Ten minutes later the couple are sat on the bed in Kate's room preparing to make one of the most peculiar phone calls possible.

"Hello Richard."

"Hi Mother."

"Hi Martha."

"What is the purpose of this call, there's usually a purpose and I rarely get both of you?"

"Martha, we just wanted to let you know that you're a grandmother; again."

"Could you repeat that please?" Martha enquired, not quite understanding or comprehending what she had just been told.

"Mother, Kate has given birth to a gorgeous baby boy."

"I didn't know you were pregnant?"

"Nor did we; we found out just over an hour ago and now we've got a baby."

"I expect a full explanation when I get there. Where are you?"

"First Martha, we need your help. Could you get some things for us please?"

"Yes, let me write them down though."

"Okay, erm, baby things." Kate said. Apart from the obvious things she didn't know what else they needed. Fortunately Rick was able to take over, listing all the things he could remember also telling his mother where they were.

"Alexis' cot is in storage but we can get that later so can you just get the basics to get us through the next few days please?"

"Yes, I'll get on it right away."

"Mother, can you let us tell Alexis? Once we've got settled down, we'll ring her."

"I wouldn't do otherwise. I shall get straight on it."

"Can you bring Kate some clothes too please?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, Martha. You're a saviour."

"No problem darlings, I'll see you as soon as."

"Thanks Mother." Castle ended the call and turned to Kate. "Well that was easy."

"She was quite relaxed about the whole thing. How do you think Alexis will take it?"

"She should be fine, might be a bit taken aback by it; how about your dad?"

"That should be okay. I know he wanted a grandchild but this way we get all the awkward conversations over in one go."

"That's one advantage to it."

"What do we do now?"

"We…wait. Mother is getting things together, how about we discuss names?"

"I'm thinking traditional, not ancient but nothing wacky."

"Cosmo?"

"NO. No way, not in hell."

"Oh come on, it would be cool."

"Just no."

A knock on the door broke their little tussle up. "Hey guys, I've brought you a little visitor." The nurse said as she walked in with their baby in a bassinet. Kate swung her legs around but felt a tinge of pain reminding her to sit back down allowing the nurse to come to her instead.

"Is he okay?" Kate asked as the nurse placed her son in her arms.

"He's doing just fine. His heart, lungs and responses are just as we'd expect them to be."

"Oh thank God."

"There are some people coming to visit you because you were unaware of the pregnancy a few more things need to be sorted. However, they won't be here for another half an hour or so, so I suggest you get to know your baby."

"Thank you so much." Kate said as the nurse turned to leave. "Wow, Castle, we've got a baby!"

"Yeah we do."

"What do we do now?"

"Well I'm guessing that soon he will need feeding."

"Castle, my boobs have gone up a cup size in this pregnancy, there's no way that I'm going to be able to feed him enough. It's not exactly if they were big to begin with."

"Another question for the doctor?"

"Yep. Shouldn't you know this? You've been through this once."

"You're the one with boobs."

"This is so embarrassing, I feel so clueless."

"Don't worry too much. Whatever happens we'll take it head on and we'll be golden."

"Castle, that is still cheesy but this guy needs us and we'll have do our best and utilise _all_ of our resources." She said looking at her new born son nuzzled in her arm.

"Shall we go back to names?"

The new parents spent the next twenty minutes unsuccessfully debating names, deciding on what to decorate the nursery with and what their immediate plans were once mother and baby were discharged; set bassinet up, feed baby Castle, put baby Castle to sleep, feed Beckett and Castle, sleep. Martha, Alexis and Jim could help do other things.

After various people had visited the three of them to help, advise and set up appointments as well as helping Kate feed her son they were left with the realisation it was time to tell the rest of their nuclear family.

"Shall we ring Alexis or your dad first?"

"Let's try Dad, Alexis might still be in class."

"Okay, here's my phone." Castle said holding out his phone. Kate's was still in her handbag, in the car.

"You're going to have to hold it, my arms are kind of full." She said nodding to her son.

"Oh right." Castle flicked through his phone to bring up Jim Beckett and hit call. The phone rang for all of two rings before Jim picked up.

"Hello Rick, what can I do for you? Katie isn't hurt is she?"

"No, I'm not Dad but I am in hospital. We were-"

"Rick isn't hurt is he? Or is it- wait why do you sound so happy?"

"If you would have let me finish, we are ringing to tell you that you're a grandpa."

"That's great Katie, when will baby Castle be making an appearance?"

"No Jim, he's here _now_."

"Now? Katie, I saw you on your birthday, last week, you weren't pregnant."

"Well apparently I was. You've got as yet unnamed grandson who was born earlier today. He's eager to meet you."

"Wow, where are you? I'll be right there, work can wait."

"Dad, could you get something? This is kind of a shock to us and we've got nothing. Martha's out buying the basics but I'm sure that he'd like something from his grandpa." Kate said hopefully. It would be nice to have something from each of them; surely between the four of them nothing could be missed.

"Yes, I'll get something. I can be there in an hour or so?"

"That'll be great." Rick replied, also informing Jim of their location. After he hung up Rick turned to Kate, "You know he'll be onto my mother now? Shall we try Alexis now?"

"Oh yeah and yep, go for it."

Rick tried to get through to his daughter but it either rang out or went straight to voicemail.

"She's not picking up, we'll try again later."

"Selfie to send to grams and gramps?"

"Our first family selfie? Smart thinking Mrs Castle." A classic Beckett eyeroll followed along with a shift in position so all three could get in the photo to send to their parents. It was a very nice photo in the end which would soon be making an appearance in a frame.

"Can you take him please, put him in the bassinet?"

"Yeah sure." Castle replied taking his son then walking around to Kate's side of the bed placing him in the bassinet.

"I thought that we could maybe try to get twenty before the chaos arrives. I don't want to tell anybody else before Alexis knows."

"Me either, if the boys or anyone ask after you we'll tell them you're fine and just taking some days. The idea of sleep sounds nice."

"Good, I'm falling asleep now. Apparently giving birth is quite tiring." She said with a smirk as he climbed in behind her.

"You know I like this type of pregnancy. I don't have to deal with the consequences of whining or sleepless nights or random cravings but I do wish we had scans and would have been able to recognise when he first moved or kicked."

"I would have just liked to know that I was pregnant. Now sleep, Daddy."

"You too, Mummy." Castle replied with a smile and a kiss to the back of her neck.

* * *

The couple were fortunate to get forty minutes sleep before Martha arrived, her arms with a couple of bags and an overnight case which presumably had more than just Kate's clothes in.

"Hello my darlings." She announced as she walked into the room. Both new parents sat up with Castle getting up to go to his mother.

"Hello Mother."

"Hi Martha, thanks for coming." Kate said groggily wishing she could go back to sleep.

"I have brought what I think you need for now and the trip home, the rest is being delivered as we speak. Eduardo said he would have everything in the loft. Now can I see my grandson?" Martha said as she placed the bags beside the chair next to Kate's bed.

"Yes, he's here." Castle said proudly, picking his son up. Martha came to stand in front of him where she looked lovingly into her grandson's eyes.

"Katherine, he's gorgeous."

"Yeah, he really captured the best of us both."

"Would you like to hold him?"

"Yes please." Martha took him from her son and continued to look at him with such joy. "Hello there little man. You were a surprise weren't you; clearly didn't cause your mother as much trouble as your father caused me."

"Hey, I'm right here." Martha was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't hear her son complain. She walked back to the chair beside her daughter-in-law's bed to sit.

Kate looked to her husband who hadn't really been offended by his mother's comment but the look that she gave him was one that told him to just be quiet for now. She wanted to let Martha have a moment with him where she could process all her thoughts.

"Well Katherine, even after not knowing until the last minute, you've got yourself a charmer here. How are you my dear? You must still be in shock."

"Very much so, we both are." Kate replied, taking Castle's hand. "I didn't wake up this morning thinking I'd be a mother by the lunchtime."

"Well I must say that you're coping with it remarkably well."

"Castle has been a big help. He kept me calm-ish and we got through it. Now we've got a massive challenge in front of us, taking care of him as well as getting him settled in. Thank you for getting this stuff sorted for us."

"It is fine really, I enjoyed it. I found some lovely things to get us started and I'm sure we can sort the remaining things in the coming days or as we go along. What did your father say when you told him?"

"He was shocked but sounded happy, he's coming soon actually."

"I know, he asked me what I was getting and if he could help. I told him what I had done and left him to it. I reckon I had about fifteen minutes before he got here."

"Did he still sound happy when you talked to him?"

"He sounded more than happy, Katherine but I'll let you talk to him when he arrives."

For the next few minutes the three talked casually including Martha showing what she had got and letting them know what was on the way to the loft.

It was less than five minutes later when Jim arrived to visit his first grandchild. He was greeted with the sight of his daughter sat in the bed holding her son.

"Hi, Dad, come in." Kate said as he was still stood in the doorway looking somewhat uncertain. She noticed that he had too had come with a bag, not a shopping bag but whatever he had brought, it had come from home.

"Hey, Katie. Hello Martha and Rick too. I guess congratulations are in order then."

"You could say that. So, Dad, would you like to meet your grandson?"

"Definitely." Jim replies with a beaming smile. He carefully places the bag at the foot of Kate's bed removing his coat also. He continues so that he's standing in front of his daughter. "He looks like you already." Jim determines.

"Yeah well we'll see about that. Do you want to hold him?"

"Do you need to ask?" Kate knew it was somewhat of a stupid question, she loved to see her father happy like this again. There weren't many since Johanna died but when Kate married Rick was the only time that had come close.

Jim took the new born from Kate's arms, he looked down at his grandson who he now held tightly in his arms. He perched on the side of Kate's bed for some balance. In that moment the world seemed to stop for him, he was now a grandpa to the cutest baby boy he's ever seen.

He wished that his wife was here to experience this moment, she would have loved it. From the day they realised that Kate would be their only child, Johanna had plans for when she would be a grandmother. How she would take early retirement or go part-time so that she could help her daughter in any way possible.

"Dad, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, Katie, everything… he is just perfect."

"That it is." Kate replies taking hold of her husband's hand.

"Rick, could you get the bag I put down please?" Jim asked, nodding to the bad at the end of the bed. "I only brought a couple of things but after talking with Martha, it will be fine for now."

Kate takes the bag from Rick placing it on her thighs. "Okay."

"Take the top item out." Kate pulls a blanket out from the top of the bag, instantly recognising it. "That's your blanket, the one we brought you home in. You loved it so much and wouldn't let go of it. I thought that you might want to pass it on."

"Of course I do, I love it. I can't believe you managed to find it so quickly."

"Things like this you always know where they are."

Kate passes the blanket to Rick where he immediately feels how nice it is. "Wow, this is so soft and cuddly."

"I'm not sure cuddly is what you would usually describe a blanket but okay. Now get the next item out of the bag."

Kate does as her father requests, holding the item up in front of her. "A monkey?" Kate asks inquisitively.

"What's so weird about that?"

"Nothing."

"I thought it could be his equivalent of a teddy bear, just to be different."

"I love it, he's cute and soft. Here Rick, hold him." Kate passes the cuddly toy to her husband.

"I saw him a shop a few months back and I have no idea why but I bought it. I just did."

"Well I for one am glad that you did, Jim."

"Me too, Dad, thank you."

"Have you decided on a name yet?"

"No but we're going for traditional probably. No outlandish names." Kate replied, with an undertone to her husband that they were going for normal names, certainly not Cosmo.

* * *

"Really guys, how long have I been gone?"

"Not long. We found out that Kate was pregnant when she went into labour, at the precinct. It was one of those freak ones where the woman doesn't know." Castle tells his daughter.

"Yeah, really wasn't prepared obviously so here's your brother." Kate mumbles, voice heavily laden with sleep and oozing awkwardness.

"What's his name?" Alexis asks as she drops her bags by the door.

"Cosmo."

"No it isn't. Your father is only calling him that until we name him properly."

"You want to hold him?" Martha asks.

"Yeah that'd be nice."

"Why didn't you guys call me?" Alexis asked as she takes her brother from her grandmother's arms.

"We did. He was born yesterday morning. I called you at least three times, Jim stopped at your apartment but you weren't there. Pi said he would tell you that we wanted you to call us. Don't you check your phone?" She hadn't, it was on silent in class and she couldn't remember taking it off now also furious at Pi for failing to inform her.

"Oops. Sorry."

"You're here now."

"So is thanksgiving cancelled?"

"No, yes, maybe, I don't know. We haven't really thought that far. We've got the basics for him, my Dad is coming back later but I don't think your father or I will be up for making thanksgiving dinner."

"What if grams and I made it? Your dad could help us too while you two look after him."

"What about Pi?"

"I'll tell him to find something else to do. It's time for family."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you don't need any more complications right now and if I see him it might get violent."

"Okay."

"It's a shame to waste all the food you guys got. I'm sure we can figure out how to cook a turkey."

"Yes, Alexis, Jim and I should have no problem."

"Just don't burn the turkey, please." Castle pleaded.

* * *

So this can actually happen, someone that I knew from school. When she went to the hospital first they told her it was appendicitis then it was 'oops sorry you're in labour'. There was another case on the news recently. If you don't believe me Google it.

I wrote a bit of this on the bottom of a gif I reblogged of that scene in 6x10 'The Good, The Bad and the Baby' and someone asked me to do a longer version.


	2. Names

So I updated the last chapter (quite a bit) and added this. Thank you for the follows, favourites and reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Names**

"C'mon, let's leave the new parents and my baby brother while we make dinner." Alexis said leaving her dad and Kate who was holding her brother. Jim and Martha followed her to the kitchen to start cooking dinner. This was going to be a first for all of them; for the first time since Alexis was born her father wasn't in charge of cooking. Martha would be taking a significant role and Jim hadn't helped to cook since what was the last Thanksgiving with Johanna.

"Hey, I'm just going to feed him." Kate said as she stood and walked to their bedroom. Rick followed wanting to ensure she was okay, keep her company and talk about what was on her mind.

He entered the bedroom to see her gently sitting down on her side of the bed carefully cradling their son to her chest. "I'm sorry, I just didn't want to have an audience." She shuffled so that she was leaning against the stack of pillows supported by the bedhead.

"It's fine, I would say I'm the only person that should see your boobs but I think this guy," Castle said as he ran his finger over the baby's head, "has rights to them now."

"I'd say so, especially because they are his food source." She said light heartedly while opening up her top so she could feed her son.

"How does it feel?"

"How does what feel?"

"When he feeds, the sucking?"

"Weird for one but it is a good weird. At first it was really strange but I'm getting used to it. I know they're our family but I don't want to do it in front of them just yet."

"I'm sure that they understand. To be fair I think they're getting rather engrossed in making dinner."

"Hmm, I hope it turns out well."

"It will, Alexis is a good cook, your father isn't bad himself so they'll over rule anything mother says."

"That's good." Kate says softly, looking back down at her son.

"What's got you quiet?"

"I was just thinking about how we missed out on all of the special moments that I, we, experience in pregnancy. We don't have any ultrasound pictures, I didn't know when he first moved or kicked. Now everything like decorating and organising the nursery will be done in a rush. And most importantly we never had that moment of finding out that I was pregnant. Well when we should have. And what about names, Ryan and Jenny spent months planning what they would name Sarah Grace and we've got to do it now. I don't want to rush it."

"I'm sorry we didn't get to experience all of that but would you be mad if I told you that I had been thinking of possible names since the day Simon Doyle told us that we would have kids?"

"No, mainly because I thought on occasion what I might like to call our child too."

"Okay, so what did you come up with?"

"James, Jack, Thomas, Harry…Okay this is really bad, I swear I had a longer list but I can't think of it right now."

"Well I had James, Jack and Thomas on my list too. I promise that I won't mention Cosmo."

"Good, who would want to be called a name of a girls' magazine or a cocktail; why don't you go get that names book my dad brought?"

"Yeah, okay."

"The burping cloth too."

"Got it." Castle said as he left the room.

"Are you nearly done yet baby?"

"I think he must be, dude has only got a little stomach." Castle said as he re-entered the bedroom, book and cloth in hand.

"Did you just call him dude?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"He's _our_ _son_, Castle. That's why."

"Okay, _missus_, shall I take him?"

"He's okay, I think, for now."

"Where shall we start?"

"Well, I don't want his name to begin with A because we've already got Alexis."

"I love how you say 'we' when talking about Alexis."

"I may not be her biological mother but technically I'm her stepmother. She's part of our family."

"Any other preferences?"

"Not C either because his last name starts with a C."

"Anything else?"

"I'd like to stay away from Z if possible."

"You're really helping to narrow down here."

"Oh yeah, not Richard either."

"Why not?"

"I just would prefer it not to be. Would your call our daughter Kate?"

"Our daughter?"

"Our hypothetical daughter."

"Not as a first name."

"Well there you go then."

"We could always call him Beckett. It is a boy's name."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it is my surname which I still use for work and other occasions, what would happen if for some reason his name was used with my surname; Beckett Beckett?"

"That's a point."

"Open at 'B', let's start there." Castle opens the book and they both begin to read down the pages not liking anything they see. "There's none that are jumping out at me here."

"On to 'D'?"

"Yep."

On the last page Castle finds a name, he doubts Kate will agree though. "Duke, we can call him Duke Castle."

"Do I need to get Alexis in here to veto your naming rights? Duke and Castle really? Would we call our daughter Duchess?" Castle shakes his head in response. "I didn't think so. Start with E?"

"Ooh, how about Edwin. Or Edward, some variation on that?"

"I quite like that, circle them."

"How about Hart?"

"You know something that I'm beginning to realise?"

"What?"

"Your surname really limits the choice. I see some then put it with Castle and it just doesn't sound right or someone could make a cruel joke out of it."

"I admit that I didn't think of choosing the names of my children when I changed my name."

"No, it wasn't exactly high on your priority at that time. When you were that age, did you think that you would have kids?"

"I thought that I would one day but this was before I became an established writer. I didn't know if I would end up with a nine to five job or if I'd be able to sit at home and write. I didn't have any strict timescales because I wanted it to be right. Yeah it didn't exactly go as most people would plan, for example fall in love, marry and decide when to have a baby but I wouldn't change any of it. What has happened has led me to this minute with you, I've got Alexis, my mother and this little guy."

"Even after everything that has happened, my mother's murder and the ten years that I spent not really living, all the near death situations knowing that I would be here with you is pretty amazing."

"What about Kate Beckett as a student, did she think that someone would be giving her a mother's day card someday in the future?"

"Yes, it was similar to your idea and just like my parents. I wanted to accomplish certain professional goals then I'd settle down to have a family. When I was an officer I wavered because I wouldn't ever want to put a child through losing their mother and considered at one point why I would even want to bring a child into this world with all the bad things. Deep down though, I still wanted someone to call me mummy at some future point."

"I can understand that. I promise that if anything happens to you I will not let it destroy me so that I couldn't be a good father to our kids."

"Same here babe. Could you take him please?"

"Yeah, I'll just put him in the bassinet." Castle takes his son to the bassinet by the chair, giving him the once over to make sure that he'll be alright. The couple share a smile before Castle climbs back into the bed putting his arm around Kate and returning to the book.

"How about Inir, it means honour?" Castle asks.

"Did you ever meet someone who had a really difficult or different name? I had one friend, she was called Stana, and nobody ever pronounced it or spelt it right."

"You're a killjoy, you know that?"

"I'm being realistic. I want it to be a name that I would be happy being called."

Soon the couple reach the end of the book and make a list of their highlighted ones so they can discuss easily.

"Okay so our top ones are Edward or Edwin, Harry, James, Jack, Lewis, Matthew, Max, Michael, Nathaniel, Thomas and William." Castle lists.

"We need two, one for a middle name and also need to leave one favourite in case we have another boy."

"In case we have another boy?"

"Yeah, there's a fifty fifty chance, I want to be prepared."

"What if we have three boys?"

"We'll worry about that _if_ it occurs."

"How about Edward for a first name but we call him Ed or Eddie for short?"

"I'm agreeing with you so far."

"Which one for a middle name?"

"I want it to be one that he could use if he so desired as a first name. What about Edward Michael or Edward James?"

"I think that James would be better for a first name. I know that it is your dad's name but everyone calls him Jim so if we have a second son and call him James we would shorten it to something other than Jim. No offence to your dad but nobody young gets called Jim. What about Edward William?"

"Yeah, I like that. Also if we did Michael his initials would be EMC."

"I'm his father a famous author, he can't have a famous equation as his initials."

"Of course not." Kate replies sarcastically. "Edward William?"

"Yes and for our second son James Thomas?"

"Have we seriously just named our first son who is a day old and our second son who does not yet exist or may not ever?"

"I believe so."

"I've just realised something."

"What's that?"

"Eddie is a day old and only our immediate family know; nobody else, not the boys or Lanie or even Gates."

"Oh."

"Yes, oh, exactly. I know we need to tell them but right now Eddie is asleep, our family is making dinner quietly and I would at least like a nap before mister over there needs to be fed again."

"That sounds heavenly."

Twenty minutes Alexis walks into their bedroom intending ask her dad on what he usually puts on the turkey but is greeted with the sight of Kate and her father fast asleep under the covers facing towards where their son was sleeping. The couple had had a long night with interrupted sleep and it would be that way for weeks to come so left them sleeping not before snapping a picture of the scene.

* * *

Thank you for reading and please review


End file.
